The Swan Prince
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a king who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, a son was born… and he was given the name Jounouchi. Prince Seto and Jounouchi would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever. From The Swan Princess. SxJ
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Okay, I haven't updated a thing in a while. But I finally got inspired to write this! Originally, it was going to be Puzzleshipping, but I couldn't get the characters to work. Some of them are still going to be OCs, but don't have much time in the fic, if you know what I mean. As for now, there's only two. This fic isn't even purely serious, it was made to make people laugh, basically. I know I did writing it and just thinking it up.

**Characters:**

Princess Odette: Jounouchi  
Prince Derek: Seto  
King William: OC  
Uberta: OC  
Rothbart: Yami Bakura  
Jean-Bob: Malik  
Speed: Yugi  
Puffin: Ryou  
Bromley: Mokuba  
Rogers: Otogi

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own The Swan Princess or Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**The Swan Prince  
Prologue**

Once upon a time there was a King, who ruled a large and mighty kingdom. And yet, he was sad, for he was growing old and had no child to inherit the throne. Then, happily, a child was born. A son. And he was given the name Jounouchi.

Kings and Queens came from all around to offer their gifts to the child. Among them was a young Prince, Prince Seto. It was then that their parents happened upon the same idea: Seto and Jounouchi would be brought together each summer in hopes that they would fall in love and join their kingdoms forever.

But unknown to all was another plan, that of the evil enchanter, Bakura. Jounouchi's birth was of little concern to him, for he was preparing to take the King's kingdom by means of the Forbidden Arts. On the eve of his assault, Jounouchi's father attacked and Bakura's powers were plunged into darkness. Despite calls for his death, the enchanter was only banished.

**"I'm not finished with you yet," Bakura sneered. "Someday, I'll get my power back. And when I do, everything you own, everything you love, will be mine!"**

Many feared the King too kind. But in time, the threat was forgotten, and all hopes turned to that not-too-distant Summer, when Jounouchi and Seto would meet.

* * *

A/N: Since that technically was only the prologue and I stole most of the script from the actual movie, look for the next chapter! I'll try to update this whenever I can, but be warned, my computer's been acting up lately so if I don't for a while, it could be that.


	2. Chapter 1: This is My Idea

**A/N:** Here's the real first chapter! Enjoy~!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Swan Princess.

* * *

**The Swan Prince **

**Chapter 1: This Is My Idea**

Unfortunately for both kingdoms, the first meeting between Jounouchi and Seto hadn't gone too well. Firstly, one was too shy to see the other. And then, as Summers went on, they grew and absolutely detested one another, so much so that they couldn't be in the same room without causing a fight.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with **_him_** all Summer," Seto complained with a sigh. "I bet he can't wrestle, hunt or box."

"He looks conceited..." Jounouchi complained.

"What a total bummer."

"If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox," they both thought as they approached one another yet again.

"So happy you could come," Seto sang, a hint of bitterness in his blue eyes.

"So happy to be here," Jounouchi sang, rolling his eyes, but smirked in slight amusement as Seto was pretty much forced to kiss his palm, making a face at the very thought.

"This is not my idea..."

"This isn't my idea of fun!"

* * *

In the castle belonging to Seto's mother, while their children were together,she and Jounouchi's father were discussing future plans.

"The children seem to get along quite nicely," she said thoughtfully, completely oblivious to the obvious.

"We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks," he stated. "It's such good parenting..."

"And politics," she added. "So happy we agree."

"I think we've got a deal," he said.

"Seto's quite a caaatch~"

"This is my idea of a match!" They both sang.

* * *

A few years later, it was time for another meeting, as another Summer was coming. Neither Jounouchi or Seto were happy, again, and they still weren't getting along. Not at all. Jounouchi had tried to get out of this visit by doing everything. From complaining he was sick, to just hiding around the castle.

Nothing had worked.

When would their parents see that this just wasn't going to work?!

"Good heavens, child, don't dawdle," the King said from just outside his window. "We can't keep Seto waiting."

"I haven't packed or washed my hair," Jounouchi said, staring down at his father with a frown. "And father, I get seasick."

Seto wasn't looking forward to this meeting anymore than Jounouchi was. If there was one thing they both agreed on, it was that they did not want to do this.

"He soon will be arriving," he could hear his mother as she opened the door. "Is that the respect your showing?" She asked in clear surprise, as Seto shot an arrow at the wall, right into a picture of Jounouchi... a not too attractive looking picture at that.

"Don't make me kiss his hand again," Seto replied. "I swear I'm gonna be sick."

"One day, Prince Seto will be his intended..."

"Splendid!" Seto's mother sang happily.

* * *

Another meeting was not going well. Seto and his brother, and the only friend he had, Mokuba, were trying everything they could to escape Jounouchi. Every place they had found to hide, he had eventually found them. He wouldn't believe their claims of being sick or tired, all he wanted was just to try and hang out with them. To try and get along, to make friends at least.

Was that really so much to ask?

"We've tried all summer but we just can't lose him," Seto sighed as he and his brother ran down the stairs.

"Hey guys, wait up!" came a voice from behind them.

"Quick, put on some speed!" Mokuba cried.

"When picking teams -" Seto sang.

"Or friends -" Mokuba added in.

"I never choose him," Seto finished as they manged to find the perfect hiding place, or so they thought. Their treehouse.

"You'd think he'd take a hint and learned to read," Mokuba snickered as they put a 'CLOSED' sign on the outside.

Jounouchi crossed his arms. "This really isn't fair..." he complained.

"We really couldn't care!" they both smirked.

"Boys, it's all our none!" he sang, finding a way to effectively destroying their treehouse by kicking down a piece of wood. He walked away without a second glance. "This is not my idea..."

"This isn't my idea of fun!" they all exclaimed, as yet another meeting came to an end, and Jounouchi could be seen leaving with his father on a horse, Jounouchi clearly getting a disapproving look for what he'd done to the treehouse.

As the villagers watched their departure, they too joined in on the singing.

"Long before they met, Seto and Jounouchi, were destined to be wedded..."

* * *

It always seemed to be Jounouchi who had to go to Seto's castle, and not the other way around, much to his displeasure. The maids and butlers of their respective castles were going about doing their daily jobs.

"However, anyone could see, the only point on which they did agree..."

"...was that the very thought of summertime, was dreaded."

* * *

During this particular meeting, another year later, Seto could be seen lounging in a tree. His mother was trying to get him to come down, and Jounouchi's father was trying to get him to come over. Neither looked too successful.

When they finally had gotten them into the same room, naturally Mokuba with Seto as well, they were going around, Jounouchi talking to the castle guards before they found their way into a room, and decided on a game of cards. Their parents were nowhere in sight.

"He tries to talk me into playing /dress-up/," Seto complained, as if it were the worst thing in the world. "He's always flirting with the castle guards..."

"I honestly think you sorta like him," Mokuba finally said, smirking up at his brother. "Fess up."

"I'd like him better if he'd lose at cards," Seto said bitterly as he put his hand down. "Four sevens, and a ten," he stated.

"I think I've won again," Jounouchi smirked triumphantly.

"Every time he's won!" Both Mokuba and Seto sigh.

"This is my idea," Jounouchi sang.

"This **_isn't_** my idea," Seto and Mokuba agreed.

"Of fun!"

* * *

It was the end of another visit, only this time Seto and Jounouchi were riding together. The villagers couldn't help but watch on curiously as they went about their daily business. Every now and then, Seto would try and pick on him, but he usually caught him in the act. It didn't make this trip anymore enjoyable. Jounouchi was on his way home again, and Seto was practically forced by his parents to accompany him to the boat and say goodbye, though he had tried to protest. He hadn't left without a fight.

"We need a royal wedding," the villagers around them sang.

"I'd love to be invited!"

"At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes," the men added.

"Some day, these two will marry..." some girls sang thoughtfully.

"Two lands will be united..." the men added in.

"And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes!" they sang as the boat sailed away into the waters, the villagers waving to Jounouchi and his father, saying their farewells.

* * *

It was winter time. Jounouchi's father and Seto's mother often wrote to another, as they had been doing lately. Especially so as the meetings of their sons went on, and things just didn't seem to be going right.

"What if Jounouchi doesn't go for the merger?" He asked in a letter.

"Urge him!" She responded.

* * *

A few years had passed since their last meeting. Jounouchi hadn't really seen Seto since they both became adults. Jounouchi wondered what he was like now.

"For as long as I remember," they both thought. "We've been told we'd someday wed."

"Every June until September..." Jounouchi sighed.

"All their pushing and annoying hints," Seto scowled. His mother was trying to get him out to see Jounouchi, but he just wouldn't budge.

"I've got bruises with their fingerprints," Jounouchi complained.

"I can do much better, I am sure," Seto sighed.

"He's so immature," Jounouchi thought as he was practically pushed into the room by his father. He was reluctant to turn around and even face Seto, but when he finally did, his heart nearly stopped. A few years had certainly changed him for the better.

He was much taller, reaching over 6'0. He was calm, cool and collected, but as he saw Jounouchi, he couldn't quite stop the small smile that wanted to come onto his face, so he let it. Blue eyes, normally cold, had softened somewhat as well. His hair hadn't changed much in style or color, still the same messy brown. His skin was unusually pale and he was naturally a thin boy, even now. He was wearing a fancy white-button suit and blue tie.

Jounouchi on the other hand, had changed quite a bit. He was shorter than Seto, still, but today he wore a suit that nearly matched Seto's in appearance, it was just black with a red tie instead. His hair was a messy blonde, not quite able to be tamed, and his brown eyes, slightly wide now, were fixed on Seto's blue as he turned around to fully face him.

"I see him smiling and my knees start buckling..." Jounouchi thought as he stepped closer. "I see inside him and my doubts are gone."

"He started out as such an ugly duckling," Seto thought. "And somehow, suddenly, became a swan."

"So happy to be here..." Jounouchi bowed slightly as he approached.

"Til now I never knew..." Seto breathed in as he watched him, blue eyes fixed on Jounouchi's form as they took each others hands.

"It is you I've been dreaming of..."

"This is my idea," Seto said softly.

"This is my idea," Jounouchi continued, smiling as he looked up into Seto's eyes. The couple couldn't look away from one another, as though lost in their own little world that was merely the two of them.

As though they'd been watching the entire time, their parents suddenly emerged from the entrance, hand in hand. They looked ecsatic. Servants followed soon after, bringing in candles and flowers. Otogi, Seto's trusted advisor and in charge of the choir, soon had them playing music, though it still didn't draw Seto or Jounouchi away from each other.

"What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion! This is my idea, such a good idea. What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion! This is exactly my idea, of love."

The world around them was slowly fading, to them so that it was only Seto and Jounouchi, who were slowly dancing to the music.

"This is my idea..." Jounouchi thought as he looked up into Seto's eyes, his heart pounding.

"This is my idea..." Seto thought as well, continuing his dance with Jounouchi, only getting closer and closer. Jounouchi's breath nearly stopped when he felt a pair of lips on his own, but his eyes closed as he returned the kiss, without hesitation. Their first kiss.

"...of love."

* * *

**A/N:** This is my first time creating a fic like this, so any /nice/ and helpful criticism would be lovely! The next chapter should be up soon.


End file.
